One Piece: The Adventures of A One Fan!
by StrawHatLuffy39
Summary: This story is about the adventures of a One Piece Fan named Daniel. Daniel wakes up to find a strange fruit in his room. He eats it only to find out that he has unreal powers. you will experience: Action, comedy moments, epic moments, and many more.
1. chapter 1

Hello. I am Otaku Boi (Daniel) and I have never published a FanFic. ah ha. so I want to publish this and see what you guys think. this is an action series I've been writing. I have 33 chapters already. so tell me if it's good.

Introduction!

Daniel wakes up to find a weird looking fruit. He asks his mom what it is and she doesn't know. So he's a little hungry and bites into it. What could go wrong? This story is told in the creator's perspective.

We have 3 main characters.

Jacson: Wears a Leather red jacket, black jogger pants, red lebrons. And a mustache and cool black sunglasses

Daniel: Grey pants, grey hoodie and blond hair.

Max: A cape, and staff. And a nice fake beard.

Daniel has the famous Gum Gum power.

Jacson has shape shifting powers.

Max has wizard powers. These 3 people will save the earth from any villains. Now we start the story.

Chapter 1: Weird Fruit

I woke up from my bed and went into the kitchen. "What the"? I said. There was a weird looking fruit on the counter. "Mom what's this fruit"? I asked. "Not sure. I bought it at the store". She said. "Hmmm". I said. I was feeling a little hungry. So I decided to take a bite. And that was the best choice in my life. What could go wrong? Nothing.


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Things Are Happening

Chapter 2: Strange Things Are Happening

I awoke the next day. I felt very weird. My skin felt very smooth. I got up and walked into the kitchen. My mom took me to school. When I got there is when things started happening. I was walking out the door and it slammed on my hand. "OU….ch? That didn't hurt". I said confused. I tried pulling it out and my hand…...was stretching. "What? Wtf"! I said. This was a shock to me. The whole class was shocked. The end of the day came and I went home. "mom! Mom! Something weird's going on"! I said. "What is it"? My mom asked. I thought a sec. She wouldn't believe me. I could show her but I don't wanna creep her out. "Nothing. Nothing at all". I said. Hours later we were at the bank. My mom was checking her balance. I was sitting down. Suddenly two brute men with guns walked in. "Quick give us the cash now"! He said. "Huh". I said. They were robbing the place. "Hey there's a kid here"! He said. "Hey kid give us your money"! He said. "I don't have money". I said. "Waddya mean? Then give us the phone….what the"? He said. "What is wrong with him"! Said the brute. "What"? I said. I looked at my hands. They were purple and reddish. I was steaming all over. "Could this be"? I said. "no way". I said. "QUICK SHOOT HIM"! said the brute. He took out his gun and shot me.


	3. Chapter 3: The Gift!

Chapter 3: The Gift!

The bullet went flying towards me. I thought I was gonna die. It hit me and my skin went in and came out from the back of me. It then shot straight back. It hit the brute.

"Ow"! He yelled.

"Why you!" He ran towards Me. I thought fast. I jumped and stomped on him with my feet. But...they stretched.

"Woa...the fuck!" Said the other brute.

"Woah. I'm awesome"! I shouted in awe. The other brute attacked.

"Take this! Hammer to the face!" He shouted. I ducked.

"Missed me!" I taunted him. I pulled my arm back as far as I could.

"I learned this from an anime!" I shouted. I pulled it back and threw a powerful punch that sent him flying out the bank. He was finished.

"Man I'm strong!" Everyone cheered.

"Whoah he saved us"!

"whooo you rock!" I was popular. I was even in the newspaper. So we went home.

Hours Later……

I woke up from yesterday. I got up and walked out of my room. I closed the door but on my hand.

"Not again!" I moaned.

Note: I swear the chapters will be long for the future. and since this was so short I'm gonna release chapter 4 also. it's already written.


	4. Chapter 4: A Dream Come True!

My dream had come true. I had GUM GUM powers. Probably even all the powers of Luffy.

"SECOND GEAR!" I shouted.

"Oh I love this!" I then heard a knock at the door. I opened it.

"Hey you got any meat?" The man asked. I looked at him.……..it was MONKEY D. LUFFY!

"OMG YOUR MONKEY D. LUFFY!"

" YUP. That's me"! He said smiling.

"So you got my powers eh"? He said.

" yea! How did you know!" I asked.

"umm...i heard you shout gear second!" Luffy explained.

"i see!" We then both had some chicken together and actually became quite good friends.

"Wow, I never thought i'd be friends with straw hat Luffy!" I shouted excitedly.

"So where are the others." I asked.

"Outside". Replied Luffy.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends!" Said Luffy.

"I know quite a lot about them." I exclaimed.

"Yea they're popular for some reason here." Wondered Luffy. We headed outside. I was hoping it was not a dream. I pinched myself. It didn't hurt. Well because I was rubber. I was gonna make some new friends.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Friendship

As we walked outside the whole straw hat crew was in the parking lot. And my friend Max was there for some reason.

"HEY, GUYS I BROUGHT A FRIEND BACK"! Luffy shouted.

"Oh cool". Muttered Zoro.

"Hey Max why are you here"? I Asked.

"I just came over to see you".

"oh OK". I said. We all talked and got to know each other. The next day i went to school. I was sitting in class. By the way i'm 14 in middle school. And yes, i have powers at the age of 14. So i'm sitting in class and Luffy decided to go to school with me.

"Okay kids we have a new student. His name is…….Monkey D. Luffy". Said the teacher.

"Hi i'm Monkey D. Luffy and i'm GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES"! Yelled Luffy.

"Ok sit down Luffy". Said the teacher. She sat back down.

"this kid is weird". Thought My teacher

"Yea". I said. Luffy gasped.

"I sense danger". He said. I could sense it too since I had Luffy's powers. Jk jk I haven't mastered that. I heard a voice in the hallway.

"WHERE'S THE KID"! I Ran into the hall. There was a guy in black pirate clothes, a hat, blades in his hands, and a skull face. He was spooky.

"Hey"! I Shouted.

"Leave leave that person alone"!

" And who might you be"! He growled.

"Im Daniel"! I Exclaimed.

"You! I've been looking for you! I'm here to kill you"! He shouted.

"I Am Tornado of the Tornado Pirates". He said. I got into position.

"so what? You wanna fight me? Bring it on"! I shouted

"I want to kill you"! Shouted tornado. This is a real fight.


	6. Chapter 6: My First Arch Enemy!

"SECOND GEAR"! I shouted. I charged at him with my attack but he dodged. " Too slow"! He said smiling. I teleported behind him and gave him a good WHAM! He went flying and landed on the ground. "Ugh….you're strong, for a newb". "TORNADO SLICE"! He began to spin fast. A tornado around him cutting everything. It cut me and I fell to the ground. A bunch of men came through the door. "Take him away from here and kill him"! Said Tornado. They dragged me along the ground in there suits with flat top hats. We turned the corner and as we did I suddenly saw my brother Jacson and Trafalgar Law Barging through the window. Jacsons hand formed into a Cannon and Law holding his sword. "LET GO OF MY BROTHER YOU PIGS"! Yelled Jacson. He shot all the guys down and untied me. (Sorry I forgot to mention I was tied up). "YOU SON OF A"! Said Tornado with a pause. He ran down the hall and disappeared. Luffy came running down the hall. " Jacson what are you doing"? I asked. "Helping my brother". He replied. "What happened to you Daniel"? Asked jacson. "Nothing just got these awesome powers"! I said.

Meanwhile on the first floor……

"WHATS GOING ON"! Said a Cop. "There's a thief in the school"! Replied another. " Huh what's that"? Pointed out a cop..it was tornado! "H-hey you! Get out of here"! He demanded. "How dare you"! Shouted tornado. He killed all the cops slicing them with his blades. "Come on my men, we have work to do"! He said.

The second floor……

"We gotta get that bastard"! I Demanded. "What exactly did you do to him to make him mad"? Asked Law. " Nothing. But he must have a reason". I replied.


	7. Chapter 7: Defeat Tornado!

Were all standing there. "OK let's split up". I said. "Luffy you go with law I'll go with Jacson". "OK". Said Luffy. We all split up and searched for Tornado. Me and Jacson going up to the sixth grade hall. And Law and Luffy going towards the high school. Meanwhile Tornado was on the roof of the school. "I HATE THAT STUPID DANIEL"! Said Tornado. " Ever since he created me he used me as a toy"! "I WILL KILL HIM"! He shouted. Meanwhile where me and Jacson are. Were running down the hall. "Ok so we have to find this guy". I said. "Hey Jacson, how did you get that power"? I asked. "Well I remember being outside with my friends and behind the library. I saw a shiny blue crystal or something and touched it but got blown back. And then I woke up in my bed. What about you"? He asked. "Same". I replied. " I was in a mansion and I saw it". "Oh yea you went to Japan". Said Jacson. "Yea". I replied. Suddenly, a guy in a orange suit jumped outta nowhere. He had a bazooka and a orange helmet with a hole exposing his face. "YOU"! He yelled. " YOU CREATED ME AND NOW I'M GONNA CREATE YOU"! Jacson sweatdropped. "That makes no sense". Jacson said. " I WON'T BE DEFEATED BY A BUNCH OF WEAKLINGS"! Said the orange dude. I sweatdropped. "There's only two of us". I said. This guy constantly yelled. "NOW PREPARE TO DIE"! He screamed. "MEN, ATTACK"!!!! "YOU DON'T HAVE AN ARMY"! Me and Jacson yelled. He charged at us and we got ready to fight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Daniel and Jacson vs Orange Rocket!

I dodged his charge and Jacson did too. He turned around and shot a rocket at me. "GOMU GOMU NO……...BALLOON"! I shouted. Even though I wasn't Japanese it sounded cool. The rocket fired back at the guy but he dodged it. "YOU CAN'T DEFEAT THE ALL MIGHTY ORANGE ROCKET"! He shouted. "His name is Orange Rocket"? I asked. " I can see why". Said Jacson. He jumped up in the air and aimed his rocket launcher down and fired. Then he jumped on the rocket. "ROCKET SMASH"!!!!!!! He shouted. Me and Jacson dived outta the way. It blew a hole right through the ground. Orange Rocket landed on the ground. He aimed his rocket at the floor again and shot it. He went flying into the air just like in TF2. He was hovering in the sky. "We can't reach him from there"! Jacson shouted. "I got this"! I said. I grabbed onto the sides of the hole in the roof and launched myself into the air. " GOMU GOMU NO~~~~~~……….RED HAWK"! I shouted and I punched him. He went flying back but stopped himself halfway through. "I GOT SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR YA"! He shouted. He pulled out a bag and threw it on the floor. It burst open and spikes spread all around the roof. " NOW DIE"! He shouted and shot me with a rocket. I started falling. I was pretty sure I was gonna die. My life flashed before my eyes. All the times I spent with family. My friends. My Mom, My Dad, And my brothers……………………...wait I'm rubber. I looked up at the man. I straightened myself in the air. "SECOND GEAR"! I Shouted. "GOMU GOMU NO……..JET PISTOL"! I punched him and He went flying back. "Time for my finishing move"! I shouted. I stretched my arm back and took a big chunk of the school. "GOMU GOMU NO……..STEAL BAZOOKA"! I smacked him right in the stupid, rocket, GUT! I landed on the ground. I looked at the guy on the ground. "You just got Cemented"! I said putting on sunglasses. "No just no". Said Jacson. " OK let's go find Tornado"! I said. And we headed off!


	9. Chapter 9: Luffy and Law vs Tornado!

Meanwhile where Luffy and Law are……………"Okay..we gotta find this Tornado guy"! Said law. "Right"! Replied Luffy. Luffy and Law were heading toward Tornado, running through the High School hallway. All of a sudden, Tornado appeared outta nowhere. "Why hello there". He said. "Uh oh"! Said Luffy. " Hey get outta our way"! Said Luffy. "We are trying to find Tornado"! "That is Tornado". Said Law. "WHAT"! Screamed Luffy. "OK then, let's kick his ass"! Said Luffy excited. " SECOND GEAR"! "So you wanna fight eh"? Said Tornado. "Okay then". "GOMU GOMU NO…...JET GATLING"! Luffy started punching but Tornado dodged. "TAKE THIS"! He said. "TORNADO ARM"! His arm was a little Tornado. "Anyone I punch with this arm will be sucked right through, and die"! Said Tornado. "GOMU GOMU NO…...STAMP GATLING"!!! Yelled Luffy. Tornados whole body suddenly became a Tornado. Luffy started getting sucked in! "AHHH IM STUCK. YOU BASTARD LET ME GO"! Yelled Luffy. "THIRD GEAR"! Luffy swung his giant fist at Tornado. But, Tornado caught his fist. "Heh"! Tornado laughed. " TORNADO BLAST"!!! He blasted Luffy shooting him at the wall. "Ha. You fool". Said Tornado. "Room"! Said Law. " huh". Law swung his sword and tried to slice Tornado. But Tornado dodged and punched Law back in the same direction as Luffy. They both lyed there. Tornado defeated Law and Luffy!

Meanwhile where me and Jacson are.

Me and Jacson are headed to find Tornado. "Damn, were at the end of the hall"! I said. "Dont worry, I got this"! Said Jacson. Jacson turned into a hammer and smashed the floor. We both droped down and we're shocked when we saw…..Luffy and Law defeated!


End file.
